A Trip to SeaWorld
by bubbaslilsis
Summary: Brittana Fluff!  A one shot story of Santana and Brittany's trip to SeaWorld as a couple.  AU Futurefic-college era .  Rated for some mild language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Just a quick story I thought would fit Brittany and Santana's characters. Future fic (think college years) and AU. Also, pure fluff! I have not been to SeaWorld in awhile, so sorry if things don't match up with any particular park. I have, however, taken the tour they take in the story and it was an adventure.**

**I don't have a beta, so sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! I have a few more ideas if people like this one shot. Don't be afraid to critique. I haven't written in a long time and I'm just getting back into it.**

Trip to SeaWorld!

"I want to see the sharks! Let's see the sharks!" Brittany said while dancing around Santana as they entered SeaWorld San Diego.

"Britt, the sharks are pretty far from here, let's work our way there. We need to plan the day to fit in shows, and I really want to do the behind the scenes tour they have here." Santana said looking for a place to sign up for the tour.

"But we'll see the sharks right S?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Of course baby." Santana said with a smile and headed towards the information booth to her right.

"Hi, can you tell me where you sign up for the tours?" Santana asked the frenzied woman behind the counter.

"Yes, it's over to your left, just past the seals." the woman replied, instantly dismissing Santana and moving on to the next person.

"Thanks Bitch" Santana muttered under her breath. "Ok Britt, lets go see the Shamu show cause it's starting right now and then we can sign up for the tour." Santana said as she started towards the big arena where Shamu was kept. Brittany groaned but followed Santana. Shamu bored her; she wanted to see the sharks.

Brittany and Santana found seats three rows from the front and sat down to watch the show. They watched as two men and a woman played with and rode three different whales, all bearing the same trademark black and white markings.

"Ok, we're going to need a volunteer from the audience." one of the men shouted from a platform just above the water. "How about you?" he asked a young girl about eight years old.

Brittany slumped forward disappointed and dropped her hand into her lap. _'Figures they'd pick a kid'_ she thought. She was bored and wanted to get on with their day.

"Hey Britt" Santana whispered, "lets sneak out and beat the crowd."

Santana could tell Brittany wasn't having a good time and wanted to give her an out of the show. Brittany nodded her agreement and they stood up to slip out of the arena. Once they were outside they headed towards the seals to sign up for the tour.

"Sorry you were bored babe." Santana said while taking Brittany's hand.

"I wasn't bored as much as I was excited to move on to the exciting stuff. I'm sorry I took you away from the show."

Santana just smiled at Brittany as they stopped at the small booth to get their tickets for the tour.

"Two tickets for the behind the scenes tour please" Santana said as she took out her wallet to pay.

"You guys are in luck, there's only two tickets left." the man said as he took the money and gave them their tickets. "Make sure you guys come back here at 2 o'clock sharp, ok."

Brittany and Santana nodded their heads and started walking towards the front of the park.

"Ok, so shows are out. Why don't we start at the front of the park and head towards the back, making sure we see the things we want. We can start out by feeding the dolphins." Santana said as she focused intently on the little map she was given when they walked in.

"Sounds good to me" Brittany replied as she led the way to the dolphins. "I like dolphins, they're like gay sharks." she said over her shoulder to a stunned Santana, who just shook her head before following Brittany.

After feeding the dolphins and petting the stingrays Brittany and Santana headed towards the shark encounter. Brittany squealed with delight as they entered the cave like entrance. They worked their way towards the moving sidewalk, making sure to stop and look at all of the little sharks that were on the way. Soon they were on the moving sidewalk going into a tunnel that was surrounded by large sharks. Brittany's jaw dropped and she got wide eyed as she stared at all the sharks surrounding her. Santana smiled at Brittany's excitement.

Once they arrived at the other side of the encounter Santana suggested they go again, knowing full well that's exactly what Brittany wanted to do.

"Yeah" Brittany squealed with excitement as she ran back to get in line for the moving sidewalk once again, her fist pumping in the air with excitement. They went through the shark tunnel five times until Brittany was satisfied.

"Let's look in the gift shop" Santana suggested, hoping to find something for Brittany with a shark on it.

Once they were in the shop Brittany immediately ran to a three foot stuffed shark and held it up in triumph. "I shall name you sharky and you shall be mine" Brittany mimicked the line from Finding Nemo and Santana laughed.

Santana knew Brittany's love of sharks had come from watching Finding Nemo. She had declared them 'awesome' because they were hardcore on the outside, but sweet on the inside. Plus, Brittany said she loved their accents. She was always trying to imitate the largest sharks' accent saying "fish are friends, not food" to Santana every time she ordered fish at a restaurant.

"You really want it?" Santana asked Brittany, eyeing the large stuffed shark and wondering what Brittany would do with it.

Brittany looked up hopefully at Santana and shook her head emphatically yes. They paid for the shark and had it sent to the front of the park so they could pick it up as they left. There was no way Santana would be carrying around a three foot stuffed shark all day.

"What's next San?" Brittany asked, fully satisfied after seeing the sharks and making her purchase.

"How about the penguins and polar bears?" Santana asked as she studied her little map once again. "I think that's all we can do until the tour".

They started to walk towards the penguins and were stopped by a man holding a camera. "Can I take your picture? You can pick it up at the front when you leave." he asked.

"Sure" Brittany said as she threw her arms around Santana and posed kissing her cheek. The man raised his eyebrow but took the picture anyway.

Santana laughed as they started walking again. "I think you scared him"

Brittany just shrugged and grabbed Santana's hand, skipping to their next destination.

After seeing the penguins and polar bears they headed back towards the seals to start their tour. When they arrived they saw about six other people waiting at the small booth.

"Ok, everyone is here so we're ready to start the tour." a small man with sandy brown hair yelled as he stood up on the booth to grab everyone's attention. "If everyone would please follow me."

They worked their way through the park feeding eels and petting dolphins and whales. Brittany and Santana were so thrilled that they actually got to interact with the animals. When they walked to the backside of the penguin exhibit Santana secretly became excited. She loved penguins and was actually going to see one up-close.

"Ok everyone, this little guy is one of the many penguins that we have in our penguin exhibit." the guide said as he placed a small macaroni penguin on the table in front of him. "Everyone may take turns petting him gently."

Santana grew even more excited, she was actually going to pet a penguin. Santana was standing slightly behind the penguin so she was the last to pet it. As she stroked its soft head it started dancing from foot to foot. Suddenly a stream of green poop shot out of the penguin and all over Santana.

"Oh my God!" Brittany screamed as Santana just stood there in shock.

The guide quickly went to put the penguin away, handing a towel to Santana as he walked by. When he returned he approached Santana who was still just standing there while Brittany wiped at the mess that was all over the front of her.

"Miss, I am so sorry. Your money will be fully refunded." the guide said, trying to make amends for what had just happened.

"I-It's ok." Santana said, barely finding her voice. A penguin just shit on her, she couldn't believe it. "Um, is the tour over?"

"This was the last stop if you'd like to go ahead and leave to get cleaned up, you don't have to follow the rest of the group back."

Santana just shook her head and started to walk away with Brittany close behind.

"Uh, thanks again for the tour." Brittany said as she followed Santana out the door.

They walked into the nearest restroom and Brittany again started cleaning Santana off. Suddenly Santana started to laugh, hard.

Brittany looked up at Santana in surprise. "Are you ok San?" she asked.

Santana just nodded still laughing. "Britt, a penguin just shit on me." she said as she continued laughing. This threw Brittany into a fit of laughter herself.

"It was pretty funny" Brittany said as she continued to laugh.

"Yeah, it was" Santana agreed.

Once they had both calmed down Brittany suggested that they go back to their hotel so that Santana could clean up properly. Santana agreed thinking it was a good idea, hoping she could talk Brittany into a joint shower.

They collected their refunded money, their picture together and Brittany's stuffed shark and headed for the car.

"Well, this was quite a day" Brittany said as she clung to Santana and her new stuffed shark, sharky.

"You can say that again" Santana said, and they both started laughing again all the way to the car.

**THE END**

**I really just wanted to write a normal day in the life of Brittany and Santana, grown up and accepting of themselves, but still young enough to have a little fun. I'm not into angst, as I have enough in my own life on a daily basis, so I enjoyed writing this little bit of fluff.**

**PS-The penguin story is TRUE. That really happened to my mom when we were on the tour together. It was so funny!**

**Wow over 300 hits in just a few hours. Even without reviews I'm amazed that people from around the world are reading MY story. Thank you so much to whoever was interested enough to read. I really appreciate it and hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Big thanks to sexypank, Chessi H, BetterSorryThanSafe and PhoenixWing78 for taking the time to review! Any input is appreciated, Anons included.**


End file.
